SoC/2008
Students and Mentors from India participating GSOC 2008 '' India is in 2nd position among the top 10's for GSOC 2008 '' Selected Students # Siddharth Prakash Singh, Automated Update Routine for Mapbender, OSGeo # Sarath Laxman, PiTiVi, Fedora Project # Gurpartap Singh: Revamp Drupal's help system mentored by Dmitri Ariel Gaskin , Drupal # Sumit Kataria: OAuth Integaration with ServicesAPI mentored by Rob Loach , Drupal # Anshu Prateek: OpenID Attribute Exchange implementation/integration mentored by James Walker , Drupal # Mobin M, All Indic Language Themes and Improvements in Tuxtype, Tux4Kids Project, mentored by Sreerenj B # Sreyas K, Additional Features to Tuxtype , Tux4Kids Project, mentored by Prince K Antony # Ranjith Babu Kannikara, Zope Project, mentored by Sidnei da Silva # Krishnanunni, Full Text Search Implementation for the content management system, Bricolage, mentored by Vivek Khurana # Madhusudan C.S, GNU Hurd : GNU/Linux compatible procfs pseudo-filesystem, mentored by Olaf Buddenhagen # Santosh G Vattam: A Pure Component Kernel Design and Development, ES operating system # Divya: Gnowser for GNOWSYS # Arindam Ghosh:Internationalization setup for OSM web pages and map tiles # Subhodip Biswas: Improved GPS workflow In Java Open Street Map Editor or JOSM # Sunil Kumar Ghai: Integration of LLMNR Protocol in Avahi, GNOME # Siddhant Goel: Debug(fg) and Tab-completion features for Supervisor, PSF # Sudharshan S: Open Device Daemon for FreeRunner/Neo1973 complying with freesmartphone.org specs # Akarsh Simha: Optimising loading and painting of stars in KStars # Ganesh Vijayakumar: Improved scalability in pbsdcp scatter implementation # Arun Tejasvi Chaganty: Integrating Vim with Anjuta # Arnold Joseph Noronha: Google Reader Integration with Liferea # Thejaswi Puthraya Rewrite the Django Comments Framework : Django-Newcomments Mentor Jannis Leidel # Chintan Rao H: Digital Searching for Boost-C++ mentored by Rene Rivera # Sanjiv Singh: ToscaWidgets Library for OpenLayers and jQuery, TurboGears #Saurabh Gupta : Speech recognition facility for open moko #Sri Prasanna. K. : Address Hierarchy Support for OpenMRS mentored by Kayiwa Daniel #Nakul Ganesh S: Advanced Media Manager mentored by deborah susan clarkson, Joomla! # Sumit Kataria: Integrating OAuth open protocol with ServicesAPI to make it more secure and risk free mentored by Rob Loach , Drupal # Anshu Prateek: OpenID Attribute Exchange implementation/integration mentored by James Walker, Drupal # Akshat Gupta: PHP Bindings for Cairo mentored by Anant Narayanan , PHP # B Ashwani: Improve OOXML support mentored by Kamran Khan, AbiSource # Robin Anil: To implement Complementary Naïve Bayes and Expectation Maximization algorithm using Map Reduce for Multicore Systems mentored by Ian Holsman, ASF # Milinda Lakmal Pathirage: Ajax-based Monitoring Console for Apache ODE mentored by Tammo van Lessen, ASF # Dinesh G: Accepting and Searching Code mentored by RustyRussell, CCAN # Balaji Rao mentored by Michael Brown, Etherboot project # Leela Manoranjan: XSLT Processor mentored by Pierrick Brihaye, eXist # Kulbir Saini: IntelligentMirror Proposal mentored by Seth Vidal, Fedora # Shishir Kumar Goel: PackageKit Offline Use mentored by Richard Hughes, Fedora # Komaragiri satya: Extending Bootchart to support SystemTap mentored by Teo Han Hui, Eugene, Fedora # Sisir Koppaka: VP3/Theora Encoder for FFmpeg mentored by Michael Melanson, FFMpeg # Mayur Shardul: VM Algorithm Improvement mentored by Jeffrey Roberson, FreeBSD # Dhairya D Dand: Generalised Mapping Plugin for GL2 : One interface,many APIs by mentored by Justin Carlson, Geeklog # Nirbheek Chauhan: "Automate It All" mentored by Stephen Anthony Klimaszewski, gentoo # Nandeep Mali: Setting Beacon Afloat mentored by Anant Narayanan, Gentoo # Rahul Kumar: AutoGen mentored by Harlan Stenn, GNU Project # Gopala Krishna A: The GraphicsView port of Umbrello and UI improvements. mentored by Jonathan Riddell, KDE # Shashank Singh: Panoramio / Wikipedia -photo support for Marble mentored by Torsten Rahn, KDE # Ravish Mehra: Implementing a C++ library for per-pixel displacement mapping mentored by Karl Stiefvater, Linden Lab # Akshit Sharma: New customisable theme mentored by Shane Elliott, Moodle # Shishir Mittal: Online in-wiki screenshot annotator and editor mentored by David Tenser, The Mozilla Project # Siddharth Agarwal: Thunderbird integration into Windows Vista/Windows Search indexer mentored by Jeff Beckley, THe Mozilla Project # KishoreKumar Bairi: Streaming Enabled MySQL Driver for PHP mentored by Paul McCullagh, Mysql # Kamal Sharma: Energy Saving Feature for OAR mentored by Yiannis Georgiou, OAR # Ganesh Vijayakumar: Improved scalability in pbsdcp scatter implementation mentored by Troy Alan Baer Ohio Supercomputer Center # Assim Deodia: Listen and Spell mentored by Dafydd Harries, OLPC # Vishal Powar: Read/Write replication for OpenAFS mentored by Derrick Brashear, OpenAFS # Vamshi Velagapuri: Making the AFS Servers run and be stable on Microsoft Windows by mentored by Jeffrey Eric Altman, OpenAFS # Saptarshi Purkayastha: Creating a General Registration Module for OpenMRS Which Will Allow Patient Search & Registration mentored by Brian McKown, OpenMRS # Rohan Anil: Face Based Authentication mentored by Alex Lau Chun Yin, Open Suse # Deepank Gupta: Bibliographic Reference Parsing mentored by Terence H. Catapano, Plazi Verein # Aditya Manthramurthy: Semi-Automatic parsing of geographic locations and georeferencing mentored by Robert A. Morris, Plazi Verein # Anmol Khurana: An extension to the current model transformation tool in the Ptolemy framework to support imprecise matching to the user-defined graph pattern. mentored by Thomas Huining Feng, Ptolemy Project # O. R . Senthil Kumaran: urilib for Python 2.6 and Python 3.0 mentored by Facundo Batista, PSF # Sameer Kumar Prayaga: Connecting R and PostgreSQL using DBI mentored by Dirk Eddelbuettel, Postgresql # Ajay Kumar: Develop & Integrate an API enabling 2 way communication to Sahana core via SMS mentored by Fran Boon, Sahana # Atul Aggarwal: HTTP/SOCKS Proxy Support in SIP Communicator mentored by Pavel Tankov, SIP Communicator # Chaminda Namal Senarathne: Implementing NAT traversal with ICE on top of Stun4J mentored by Emil Ivov, SIP Communicator # Dara Nithin Kumar: OggPusher mentored by Michael Dal, Xiph.org # Arpith Siromoney: Cloud Stream: XMMS2 + last.fm mentored by Alexander Botero-Lowry, XMMS2 # Sai Krishna Pendyala: Distributed XWiki Search Engine mentored by David Ward, XWiki # Arpit Jain: Presentation Application mentored by Jérôme Velociter, XWiki # Chaitanya S.: ZumastorFS by Daniel R. Phillips # Ashish Kumar Rai: TUIO Simulator mentored by Paweł Sołyga # Arunodai Reddy Vudem: Text Manipulation in TuxPaint mentored by Mark K. Kim, Tux4Kids # Gautam Sewani Mentors # Sreerenj B - Tux4Kids Project # Prince K Antony - Tux4Kids Project # Vimal Ravi - Tux4Kids Project # Vivek Khurana - Bricolage # Nagarjuna Gadiraju - GNOWSYS # Anant Narayanan - Gentoo, PHP # Tarique Sani - Coppermine # Abbas Ali - Coppermine # Aditya Mooley - Coppermine # Sayamindu Dasgupta - Translate Toolkit and Pootle See Also * Students participated in 2007 Category:Google_Summer_of_Code